unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Kongouriki
|Name (Romaji) = Kongōriki |Known Users = Yaya |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Kongōriki|Herculean Strength}} is a magic circuit peerless under the heavenly scale that allows its user to harden all monads within its user's internal field to an extreme level which allows its user to gain significant strength, increasing into a thousandfold force; for offence, defence or durability, which allows its user's body to withstand and execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. Its natural weaknesses are anything without shape or physical bodies such as fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects; solid states. Etymology |Kongōriki}}'s is the compound of |Kongō}}, meaning "indestructible", which comes from the Japanese word, , meaning "something extremely hard" or "of extreme strength", which is the equivalent of the Sanskrit word, vajra (वज्र), meaning "diamond" and "thunderbolt", which is a double-headed scepter weapon used as a ritual object to symbolise the properties of diamond; indestructibility and of having the ability to destroy, and thunderbolt; irresistible force, in Hinduism, and |Riki}}, meaning "strength". Background States Strengths Weaknesses Kongouriki is weak against the magic circuits such as Gram, a magic circuit that can produce a magic art that can annihilate matter, White Mist, a magic circuit that can produce a magic art that is in a fluid state, Jet, and Force Dimension. Fuurinkazan Application * |Suimei|Howling Wind}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's agility. * |Shinkan|Silent Forest}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's endurance and sturdiness to intercept attacks. Yaya, in a relaxed stance, a stance to catch an approaching attack, waits for the opponent's attack to land. * |Kōen|Flaming Light}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan for Yaya to release a barrage of movements or attacks. * |Tenken|Nature’s Ruggedness}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's hardness. Note # Monad (μονάς monas, lit. "Unit"), is an atom that has a valence of one in chemistry and is a term for divinity or the first being, is any basic abstruse entity which especially has autonomy, is a basic and irreducible abstruse unit that is spatially and psychically individuated; spatially extended and psychically aware, is an irreducible force, making it possible for bodies to have characteristics of inertia and impenetrability which contains in itself the source of all its actions, is an unextended, indivisible and indestructible entity that is the basic composition of the universe, is the ultimate atom, something that is no longer divisible and projects and reflects force and also comes with matter in philosophy which may be related to the Machine Doll. Trivia * Vajra (वज्र) being wielded by the Hindu god of thunderstorms, Indra (इन्द्र), is synonymous with Yaya being wielded by Raishin where the Hindu god of thunderstorms, Indra, has an epithet of "invoke" and Raishin's name's first character, |Kaminari}}, meaning "thunder", has a root word of |Kami}}, meaning "god", and り|Nari}}, meaning "calling out" or "crying out", which was derived from the Japanese word, る|Naru}}, meaning "roar". * Vajra is often used to symbolise the firmness of one's own spirit and the strength of one's own spiritual power in the Dharma traditions of Hinduism which is synonymous with Yaya's personality. * Monad's symbol, Hieroglyphic Monad, is composed of: the symbol of Aries, symbolising fire; a cross, symbolising the four main elements: air, water, fire and earth, which may represent the Fuurinkazan; the symbol of Sol, symbolising the sun, which may represent divinity which may represent the Machine Doll; and the lunar crescent, which may represent Yaya or Yaya's horn. References